


Ringing in the New Year Greengrass Style

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne and her sister Astoria are bored at their family's annual New Year party. Can Harry spice it up for them? Sophia Greengrass is an OC of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringing in the New Year Greengrass Style

**Ringing in the New Year Greengrass Style**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: I had planned for this to be in my HBG series, but decided to make it its own story. This will have all three Greengrasses meaning Daphne, Astoria and their mother Sophia. I of course made up their mother’s name since there isn’t one in canon as far as I know. So this means there will be incest between sisters and their mother. If you don’t like reading this kind of stuff then don’t. You’ve been warned.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

It was New Year’s Eve at the Greengrass manor and there was a big party going on where you can rub elbows and chew the fat with some of the higher class of society. As well as wheel and deal for what ever you’re wanting to have support for in the Wizengamot. Daphne sighed as she bored of this party. She only came to these things since they were a family obligation.

“I bet you’re having as much fun as I am” Astoria said standing right by her sister.

Daphne answered with a prim and proper snort.

Astoria hated these things as much as her sister. She had just recently divorced her husband Draco. She found him sleeping around with some common whores that he picked up. There were words and hexes when she caught him in their bed with three whores who actually turned out to be guys.

“Yes, but we can’t leave til a certain time. Father commanded it” Daphne said.

“Yeah, this totally sucks” Astoria said as she placed her empty glass down only for a house elf take it away.

“Hello ladies.”

Daphne and Astoria turned and saw Harry standing there in front of them. They were a bit shocked to see Potter here, but figured that their father invited him since Harry wasn’t only just the Man-Who-Won, but also Lord Potter-Black. Harry held a lot of power since he head of two Ancient and Noble houses.

“Potter” Daphne greeted coolly.

“Now Daphne, is that any way to greet me?” Harry asked with a smile.

“How else should I greet you Potter?” Daphne asked coolly.

Harry smirked and took the back of Daphne’s neck and pulled her into a hard passionate kiss. Daphne didn’t resist as she kissed right back. Her hands going to Harry's collar and fisting it tightly as she pulled him closer to herself. Rubbing herself against Harry in a very seductive manner. Astoria stood there shocked at the sight. Her sister was kissing Harry Potter and it looked like it wasn’t the first time either.

When they broke off Daphne was panting hard.

“Damnit Potter, what about our plan to keep things under wraps?” Daphne asked breathlessly.

“Where’s the fun in that Daph, now I believe we have a new year to ring in” Harry said with a smirk.

Daphne shivered and nodded. She remembered their little promise after an amazing hot bout of sex one night.

“But here Harry, my parent’s house?” she asked.

“Why not, your dad wouldn’t even know. He’s too busy butt sniffing to even care and I am sure he’ll be too drunk by the end of the night to remember” Harry said.

Daphne had to agree with that.

“If you’re getting some then I want in too” Astoria said.

Daphne jumped. She had completely forgot about her sister standing there.

“Merlin, Story warn me next time” she said with a hand over her chest.

“I haven’t had any for Merlin’s knows how long. I have needs” Astoria said ignoring her sister.

Harry raised his eyebrow at this.

“Well Daph, it’s up to you” he said.

Daphne twirled a lock of hair in thought.

“Screw thinking. I am going in whether you like it or not” Astoria said stubbornly.

“Fine, but this is a one time thing, got it?” Daphne said.

“Yeah, yeah” Astoria said.

/Scene Break/

Astoria moaned as she threw her head back. She was rocking her body as she was astride Harry's lap with his nice juicy big cock inside her gushing quim. Harry was lying down with Daphne sitting on his face humping him.

The three quietly snuck off and headed to find the nearest empty room. They found one and as soon as they got in they placed up spells and charms to give them privacy then clothes were torn off as lips sought other lips. Then those lips sought the ever growing expanse of exposed skin.

“Oh fuck, Harry's so much fucking bigger than Draco ever was” Astoria keened.

“I could’ve fucking told you that. I heard from Pansy that Malfoy has only a little worm on his itty-bitty hook. And he has a hair trigger too” Daphne said.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” Astoria asked.

“You were so ‘in love’ with Malfoy” Daphne said using air quotes.

“Fuck, all the time I wasted on him” Astoria said.

“Yeah, while I have been fucking this stud” Daphne said with a smirk.

Astoria growled as she reached around and pinched one of Daphne’s nipples. Daphne yelped and slapped her sister’s hand away.

“Stop that” Daphne chided.

“Oh, you mean this” Astoria said with a smirk as she pinched her sister’s hard nipple again.

“Fuck yeah that” Daphne hissed.

“You’re getting off on that, aren’t you?” Astoria asked as she kept tweaking her sister’s nipple and doing the other.

“Oh gods no” Daphne moaned.

“Yeah right” Astoria snorted.

“Oh shit” Daphne moaned as she came all over Harry's face for the second time.

Harry pushed his cock deep inside Astoria and she howled as she came. She fell over and Daphne seized this opportunity to devour Harry's now free cock. She sucked him clean wanting him to get hard for her turn. She tasted her sister’s juices and tried to ignore them, but deep in a dark part of her mind she was excited at Astoria playing with her nipples and now sucking her sister’s juices off Harry's cock. She’d of course never admit this.

Harry groaned as he felt himself get hard again. Daphne then raised her head up and flicked her blond hair away.

“Now Harry, I believe you promised me a good fucking” she said.

“I did, now hands and knees Daph” Harry said.

“Yes master” Daphne yipped.

Astoria was a bit shocked at her sister’s eagerness. She never thought her sister was this submissive.

Harry plunged his cock deep inside Daphne and as he plowed her from behind he spanked her firm ass. Daphne yelped and moaned as Harry abused her ass.

“Yes Harry, smack that ass, smack it baby. More, more. Oh gods yes. Fuck, I feel that burn, I feel it. I want more, harder. Fuck me, smack me. MORE” Daphne cried out like a wanton whore.

Harry grinned. He loved when Daphne turned into such a slut. Most of the time she put on a face that showed she was cold and didn’t care what she had to do to advance forward. But in the bedroom with him, and just him she turned into the biggest slut there is. It was a secret side of her she only showed to Harry. None of her other past lovers saw this side of her.

The rutting kept going with Astoria watching them and diddling her pussy. She wanted another go after her sister was finished. She had a lot of pent of stress needing release.

“OH GODS HARRY! I’M COMING, SHIT I’M COMING!” Daphne screamed.

“FUCK, HERE IT COMES DAPH!” Harry hollered.

They came together and when Harry was finished shooting his load he pulled out of Daphne, who slumped forward tired.

“Oh my, I never thought I’d find this when I came looking for you two.”

Daphne and Astoria turned to find their mother standing there.

“MOTHER!” they shouted in unison as they went to cover themselves up.

“Now dear, no need to do that. It’s not like you have anything that I don’t” Sophia Greengrass said.

Harry swallowed hard.

“Um, Lady Greengrass” he said covering his pelvis was an available pillow.

“No need to cover that my Lord Potter-Black” Sophia said.

Harry was hesitant to reveal himself.

Sophia walked to the bed and looked at her daughters.

“I am very disappointed in you two” she said sternly.

Daphne and Astoria bowed their heads ready to get verbally chastised.

“To go off fucking such a fine stud and not even inviting your own mother. I thought I taught you two better in sharing the wealth” Sophia said.

This shocked the sisters and looked at their mother with astonished expressions. They watched Sophia remove her clothes and join them on the bed.

Now Sophia may be older, but Harry really saw where the two Greengrass sisters got their genes from. Sophia’s C cups tits were still firm and plump. She had a hint of a tummy, but her ass was so firm you could bounce galleons off it. She had a hairless snatch that was already dripping wet.

“Now dears, let me show you how to really fuck a guy” she said.

Harry was pushed on his back and the pillow that was covering his privates was removed. Sophia stroked Harry til he was at full mast then sank her needy pussy down on him. They both moaned as they joined together.

Harry was amazed that Sophia was still pretty tight even after giving birth twice. While Sophia reveled in how big and thick Harry was. Now she knew her husband was a little bigger than average, but Harry was on a whole different level. Plus she and Adrian had been in a rut in their sex lives. This spiced things up for her.

Daphne and Astoria watched their mother ride Harry like an old pro. Both were getting turned on watching their mother fuck a guy they had both had fucked earlier. Also they took notes too. This a learning opportunity too.

Neither sister knew who moved first, but whoever did it didn’t matter as they shared their first kiss not as sisters, but lovers. They kissed and then opened their mouths to let their tongues join in.

Sophia turned her head and saw the act of incest and got turned on watching her daughters.

Harry saw the scene too.

 _Shit, this doesn’t get any fucking hotter_ he thought.

Daphne pushed her little sister down on the bed. Her hands roaming Astoria’s body making sure to take her time and really explore every inch of hot skin. She watched her sister’s face to know when she touched a sweet pleasurable spot.

“Oh Daph, touch my tits, my nipples are so hard they ache” Astoria whined.

“Let me sooth them Story” Daphne said then bent her head down and took the hard nubs in her mouth sucking them and letting her teeth gently graze them.

Astoria gasped feeling her big sister’s very attentive mouth. Shit, it felt so good it couldn’t be wrong at all.

Sophia smiled at the sisterly love that was going on. She then turned her attention to the stud she was riding. She clenched her cunt walls around Harry's length and that brought his attention back to her.

“Better” she said.

She then began to rotate her hips as she slid up and down Harry's pole really doing her best to coax his seed from his balls. Harry groaned since Sophia was so damn good.

Back with the sisters. Daphne had three fingers stuffed inside her sister’s snatch pumping them in and out at a fierce pace. Astoria was panting and crying out.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh Daph. Fuck, Daph. Fuck me, fuck me sissy!” the younger Greengrass cried.

“Like that Story, you like my fingers fucking your pussy, my mouth sucking your tits?” Daphne asked as she let her tongue drag across her sister’s breasts.

“Yes, oh yes” Astoria moaned.

“Good” Daphne said grinning.

Sophia was getting tired. It had been so long since she rode on top and she wasn’t as young as she once was. Harry saw this and pulled Sophia down to him and then rolled them over so he was on top.

“Let me finish” he said.

“Please” Sophia said.

She then moaned as Harry took over pumping in and out of her. Her pussy was gushing out juices with each move Harry made. Then Harry brought his mouth to her tits and she yelped as his teeth nipped at her hard nipples. His hands squeezing the twins globes.

“Oh shit, my nipples are so sensitive” she moaned.

Harry grinned as he kept nibbling on Sophia’s hard nub making her scream and yip in pain/pleasure depending on how hard he bit down. It was driving her crazy and she was so close. Harry bit down hard and that did it.

“OH GOD!” Sophia screamed as came.

Harry gritted his teeth as he held back his load. He wasn’t ready yet.

Astoria was breathing hard as she had just came from her sister’s loving fingers. Daphne was sucking those fingers clean and Astoria wanted to re-pay the favor. So she pushed her sister down and instead of going for foreplay went right to the main event. She dove down and began to eat out her sister’s peach.

“Oh god Story, god” Daphne cried out as she felt her sister’s mouth assaulting her clam.

Astoria grinned as she kept licking and sucking her sister. She was so glad of the night’s she experimented in the girl’s dorm back at Hogwarts. Those skill still came in handy now.

Daphne was amazed how good Astoria was in licking her out. She knew Harry was an expert when it came to pussy munching, well, an expert when it came to munching on her pussy at least. Especially when he spoke snake to her sweet peach.

Harry was slamming in and out of Sophia’s gushing pussy. Sophia just couldn’t believe Harry was still going as she was used her husband’s usual small foreplay, fuck for eight minutes and squirt then sleep. No, Harry was fucking her and she felt like a teenager again.

“LORD POTTER-BLACK!” Sophia shouted as she came again.

“Shit, here it comes” Harry warned.

“Inside me, come inside me” Sophia begged.

Harry squirted his seed deep inside Sophia and they rested. They turned to watch the sister love show.

Daphne laid there wiggling and writhing on the bed as Astoria devoured Daphne’s bush.

“ASTORIA!” Daphne screamed as she came.

Harry, Daphne, Astoria and Sophia laid there exhausted, but quite satisfied for now.

“So Daph, mind sharing?” Astoria asked.

“Mmm, I don’t know. I kind of liked having Harry all to myself” Daphne said.

“You bitch, share the wealth” Astoria said.

“Make me” Daphne shot back.

Astoria growled and looked ready to take action.

“Girls, I am sure we can all find a way to get what we want in the end” Sophia said calmly.

“Yes mother” Daphne and Astoria said ceasing their fight.

“Good, now lets discuss plans for the new year and beyond” Sophia said.

“Yes mother” the Greengrass sisters said.

Harry just grinned as he heard the three Greengrasses talk about a schedule. This was going to be a very good new year. But the night was still young.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay and this is finished. Man, that took a while, but I hope you all like it.**


End file.
